Free Day
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Lucas and Barry have a free day, so they try out a new amusement park. Lucas is feeling something weird about his friend, however. Is it possible he may be falling in love? Contains shounen-ai/yaoi. Clingyshipping. Work in progress (meaning not finished)On hiatus for Re-write
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I decided to make a more serious Clingyshipping fanfic than Kinks. I can take only so many lemons. First person view.

ooooooo

A bright sunny day. Bird Pokémon chattered in the trees. In front of me was the Pokémon research lab. I messed with my scarf and glanced around in boredom.

Where is he?

Barry told me to meet him here, said he had an idea for what we could do today. He probably decided to run all the way here. I preferred flying on a Pokémon; so much faster. Plus the wind flowing past my face felt great. The only downside was that I had to occasionally grab for my beret, the wind having knocked it off. I walked over to a nearby tree and sat down underneath it's branches to wait.

I didn't have to wait too much longer. In the distance I saw a familiar blonde head of hair. Barry was running full force towards me. I lazily waved. He grinned and waved back. Barry tried to come to a stop, but his foot slid on some gravel. His momentum kept him coming straight towards me. With a thump he fell on top of me. I let out a little oomph of surprise as his face landed on my lap.

"Gah... dammit, Barry."

Barry got off of me. He sat on his knees facing me and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Luke."

"You know I don't like being called Luke."

"I know. That's why I do it."

I rolled my eyes. He was so cute when he acted like that. Suddenly I realized that I just called him cute.

_He's not cute,_ I thought to myself. _He's a guy!_

"So what was it you wanted?" I asked him, trying to push what I just thought aside.

"Oh, right."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple slips of paper.

"Dad got me these tickets for the park. Want to go?"

By park he meant the amusement park. It was a huge place filled with a bunch of rides. It was rather new, opened a couple months ago near Jubilife. Me and Barry practically drooled at the sight of the roller coaster towering over the entire complex. It was called the Volt Tackle. According to the park's website it was the fastest roller coaster in the region.

"Hell yeah!" I said excitedly.

"Thought so. We should head there soon. When the crowds start pouring in the lines will be huge."

"Flying or walking?"

"I'd rather walk."

"OK, let me get some stuff first."

"Let's meet up here before we leave."

"Yep."

I pulled out a Poke ball and released my Chatot. It flew up and swooped down, grabbing my outstretched arm. Barry turned into a blur as I was pulled into the sky. I felt the wind flow past my face once again. Suddenly everything came into focus and I was lowered to the ground. In front of me stood my house. I re-captured Chatot and went in.

My mom wasn't home, so I scribbled a note saying where I'll be. I pulled out a water bottle and filled at the sink. Since I didn't have money to spend I packed a lunch. On a hunch I packed Barry one to. He probably would have forgotten. Plus the blonde didn't have any money either, or at least that's the impression he gave. My thoughts drifted towards him. I felt warm inside when I remembered his grin. I hoped to see more of it on our date.

_Wait, date?_

I mentally slapped myself. What was with me recently? Calling him cute, and now this? I pushed these thoughts aside and left my house. I threw out Chatot and it carried me back in front of the lab. Barry was still there, and perked up when he saw me.

"Took you long enough," he said, faking anger.

I pulled his lunch.

"Figured you would have forgotten one," I said.

He blushed, embarrassed. I tossed it towards him.

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

"Mhm. So we going now?"

"Yep. Race you there," he said cockily.

"You're on."

I lost by a landslide. I collapsed on the ground in front of the park entrance, huffing and panting. Maybe Barry was right; I had been using Fly to much. He stood above me, wearing a gloating smile. Even if it was taunting, it made me feel weird inside.

"Need help up?" Barry asked, dropping the smile.

"Yeah," I wheezed out. "I think... I do."

I grabbed his offered arm and he pulled me up. His skin was softer than I would have thought, and I suddenly didn't want to stop feeling it. I realized how weird that thought was and I let go.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

I turned towards the entrance of the park. Several brightly colored banners pointed where people could buy tickets. Already there was a crowd forming.

"So where do we enter?" I wondered aloud.

"No clue," Barry answered.

"Maybe we should check around?"

"Good idea."

Me and him wandered around the park entrance. After what seemed like an hour we found a worker who could point us to the entrance. We gave a person at the gate our tickets and entered the park. What I saw inside took my breath away.

Everything was bright and colorful. The Volt Tackle towered over us, looking larger than ever. Large rides took up the skyline. There were already crowds gathered, blocking the way. Me and Barry grinned at each other. We took off, weaving through the crowds.

Soon the Volt Tackle stood before us in its towering, metallic glory. There was no line, surprisingly. A sign told us the reason why.

"It's closed!?" Barry asked exasperatedly.

"Says here it's closed for repairs," I pointed out.

"Dang it."

He sat down on a bench. I sat down next to him. Barry seemed really upset.

"Let's go check something else out," I suggested.

He sighed

"OK"

"The haunted house is supposed to be cool. Let's go there."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Time for the next chapter. Seems like Lucas is in a little bit of denial. I don't know how long I'm going to make this story, but this isn't going to be the last one. Any ways, now on to the story.

ooooooo

There wasn't much of a line to enter the haunted house. Most people seemed to want to be outside on a day like today. I felt nervous, things can scare me easily. If something jumped at me especially sudden I'd probably scream, which would be embarrassing in front of Barry. He seemed to have forgotten the upset he felt when we found out the roller coaster was closed. I was glad he did, I don't like seeing him sad. He eagerly opened the front door of the building. I grabbed one of the doors to prevent it from shutting on me, and I followed him in.

The entrance hall was a disappointment. It looked old, but in the fake way. The chandelier was obviously plastic and fake Zubat flying on strings circled above our heads. Barry frowned at the cheesy effect of the place. I led the way through the next door.

Suddenly the cheapness was gone. It was dark, and I could barely see my hand in front of my face. Barry hands accidently groped me as he felt around. It earned a jump and slight yelp from me.

"Sorry," he whispered to me.

"It's ok."

Suddenly a glowing shape jumped out of nowhere. I held in a scream. Barry didn't manage to hold it in. He clung on to me and screamed. I blushed when I felt his arms go around my shoulders, and glad it was dark. The shape vanished. Barry clung onto to me still.

"Um… Barry…"

He let go. Even in the dark I swore I could see him blush.

"Sorry… again," he said, laughing slightly.

"It's OK. Better than when you groped me."

He punched me jokingly on the shoulder. We moved on through the darkness, occasionally brushing up against each other. Several times the glowing guy made his appearance. He got less scary each time. Eventually me and Barry laughed at him and he walked off in what seemed like a huff. There was no more surprises. We left through the back door.

"That was disappointing," Barry commented when we exited.

"Really? So you didn't just nearly wet your pants when that guy jumped out at you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut it."

He cracked a smile and I laughed. We wandered through the park, looking for an interesting ride. We stopped for a bit and pulled out our lunches. I pulled out my sandwich and took a bite. It was ham, my favorite. Barry pulled out the candy bar I had packed for him and he chomped away. He finished it and tossed the wrapper into the garbage. A smudge of chocolate was at the corner of his mouth. I pulled out a napkin, licked it, and wiped the corner of his mouth. Then it hit me how weird that was. He just stared, but laughed.

"I can get it myself you know."

I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Sorry."

Barry went back to eating. I couldn't believe what I just did.

_Don't only boyfriends and girlfriends do that? _I thought. _Why… why did I just do it then? _

I ended up not eating the rest of my lunch and giving it to Barry. He seemed to have brushed the incident off. I kept coming back to it, and how natural it seemed to me to have done that. I just didn't like the idea of his cute face being dirty… gah… cute? What was wrong with me?

Barry seemed to notice my brooding, but didn't say anything about it. He grabbed the wrappers and tossed them in to a nearby trash can.

"Let's go check out another ride," he said cheerfully.

Our wandering took us to a Ferris wheel. It was brightly colored and light up bright, even in the day time. Me and Barry got a seat together and the wheel went up. It paused every few minutes to allow the occupants on the top seat a view of the park. The view up top was amazing. Barry gazed over everything in amazement.

_He looks so cute like that_, I thought to myself.

I just realized how natural it seemed to call Barry cute. I found myself staring at him. He glanced at me and saw me looking at him.

"Some food in my teeth or something?" He asked.

My cheeks grew warm again and I looked away.

"It's nothing."

"Why ya blushing?"

"Like I said, it's nothing."

Barry went quiet. I continued looking away, but glanced at the blond out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me weirdly. Seemed like he had something he wanted to say. The Ferris wheel started moving down again.

The chair holding us lowered down to the ground. Me and him got down off the chair and walked off. Neither me nor Barry spoke, making it feel awkward. I wanted to say something, anything. Maybe even if it was telling him what I realized I felt for him. He would glance at me occasionally. Looking back, I realized he had been doing this all day.

"What's been bugging you Lucas?" Barry asked suddenly.

The question shocked me. I tried sputtering out that it was nothing.

"I know you, Luke. It's not nothin'."

I sighed.

"I've just been feeling weird recently."

"Weird how?"

"Someone's just on my mind."

"Oh… do you like someone?" He asked, suddenly perking up.

I just nodded.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Barry asked with a grin on his face.

I just blushed and didn't say anything. He kept pressuring me, trying to get me to speak. I slowly got angry at him, a rare thing.

"Who is it? Who is it?"

"It's not a girl OK? It's you!" I blurted out in anger.

I instantly turned away. My cheeks weren't just warm; they burned. I was sure I was beet-red. Barry didn't say anything for the longest time. I glimpsed at him out of the corner of my eye. The blonde was blushing to.

"Do you really mean it?" Barry asked me nervously.

"Yeah…"

"Well, guess I should be honored then. Not often a guy realizes he's gay because of you."

This took me by surprise. He was honored by it? I was expecting him to be disgusted by me, or OK with it but our friendship being a little weird. Anything but pride.

"You're not upset?"

"Hell no! Why would I be upset by that? You're still my friend. Nothing's gonna change that."

I grinned; glad he was OK with it.

"What… what if I was to say I liked you too?" Barry added nervously.

I just stared at him in shock. Barry grinned and laughed at me nervously. Slowly I overcame my shock and broke out into a smile. He hugged me suddenly, nearly knocking me over. I hugged him back enthusiastically. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Does this mean we're going out?" I asked.

"Well duh."


End file.
